Christmas Meow!
by HonomiAo XIII
Summary: On Christmas Eve, little Neko Roxas decided to make a surprise for his certain someone who had gone for 3 months work. And for Axel, that is a certain surprise all right. Yaoi, First lemon made, Happy AkuRoku DAY 2012!


_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey ho! It's Honomi Ao with another story of AkuRoku to celebrate AkuRoku Day 2012! #Applause**_

_**Okay, for this year AkuRoku day, I tried to make a lemon, hopefully it turned out good, from my perspective. Please be gentle, this is my first real lemon. So, I need a lot of comments and advices from all of you guys there to make a great lemon. **_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, smut, sexy human Neko in maid outfit. I tried to make the blond to be sexy, at least in my mind that is.**_

_**Summary: On Christmas Eve, little Neko Roxas decided to make a surprise for his certain someone who had gone for 3 months work. And for Axel, that is a certain surprise all right.**_

_**Disclaimer: I would never be able to own Kingdom Hearts, but I do have a lot of ideas for all of the hot guys in that game khukhukhu #evil laugh I only own this story, that is all.**_

_**Again, HAPPY AKUROKU DAY 2012! W**_

* * *

_**CHRISTMAS MEOW!**_

The white snow is falling from the sky, covering the streets of Twilight Town as young children played with the cold snow and playing around with joy. Some of them were making snowman, playing snowball fights, singing some Christmas carols, decorating their Christmas tree with some snow and colorful lights to lighten up the Christmas spirit. Ah yes, Christmas Eve. The day where most people gather with their families to talk, have fun and reunite with families and friends while drinking eggnog and eating cookies awaiting midnight, The real Christmas day.

At a certain house, were the living room was quiet, there next to the fireplace lies a Christmas tree decorated with several of lights, tinsels with presents laying below the tree. At the kitchen counter, rests a plateful of gingerbread man cookies and a few glasses of milk to serve the father of Christmas, Santa Claus!

Sounds of low mewls, groans, squeaks and jingle of a bell could be heard from the 2nd floor of the house. The source of those peculiar sounds came from the master bedroom…

"This is… very embarrassing…" A blond teen said to himself, looking at the girlish figure on a large mirror, blushing. Young Roxas Kurosawa is wearing a white French maid outfit, with ribbons that ties all of the dress on his back. White, frilly skirt which when he bends, a black lacy panties can be seen. With additions, a pair of black thigh-high stockings that hugged his creamy, white thighs, a giant black ribbon that was tied to his waist, making the long fabric trails behind him, A black and white head ornament normally what maids wear on their heads and 2 pink ribbon bell chokers that ties around his neck and the end of his blond tail.

Yes, a tail. Not only a tail, a matching cat ears popped out from his head. Truth to be told, this poor young boy was literally a normal boy when his crazy scientist Uncle Even kidnapped him and made the blond teen as a guinea pig. Apparently, things went wrong and the results wasn't what Even hoped. Roxas was now turned into a half cat and half human, a Nekomata. At first, Roxas was scared to hell that everybody will began to hate him because of his new blond cat ears and a matching tail, but His twin Ventus and his boyfriend Axel said otherwise.

Axel. This red-headed young man was the reason why Roxas was dressed as a French maid on Christmas Eve. He's been waiting for his cocky but kind lover to come home from a 3 month work at Radiant Garden for a photography and Graffiti Challenge. The azure eyed boy didn't sleep for 3 days thinking what should he get for a Christmas present, welcome back present, and decorating the house for the Christmas seasons.

The boy twirled and twirled, and the more he twirls, the more he blushed. The young teen never really wanted to cross dress. But the fact that he is shy and innocent, he wanted to make his red-headed lover happy. Axel always wanted him to cross dress, at least once. Yawning slightly, Roxas moved to the king sized bed that he and Axel shared, laying his head on top of the soft pillow and covering his body with the scarlet red colored bed sheets. He slowly closes his sapphire eyes and began to sleep soundly, hoping that the emerald eyed man would be by his side when he woke up.

* * *

Axel's POV

Looking at the snow-stained car window, Axel kept thinking of his adorable blond beauty who is waiting at their home. He began to wonder what Roxas is doing now. He felt sorry for the teen, leaving the poor blond for 3 months for work. The truth is, the graffiti challenge was 5 months long, but he ran away from Radiant Garden with a reason of 'gathering together with his family for Christmas' just to meet his lover. Axel never really cared about his family. His parents both past away, His twin brother, Reno works as a special agent at the Turks while his younger brother, Lea got a special scholarship for winning the Olympic Games at the Olympus Coliseum. All that he cared in his life just his blue-eyed beauty, nothing else.

Axel then took a stop at a familiar house, parking his jet black car at the pretty large space in front of the house. He then turned off the engine and began to take his stuffs out from the car, lots of trophies, certificates and framed pictures under the name of Axel Shigehito were all stuffed inside a very large box, since it was more than 10. The red-head had some difficulties on carrying the box, but he don't want to bother his sweet dear who is probably busy. Besides, the emerald eyed man wanted to surprise Roxas, since he came home a bit early.

Walking towards the door, Axel saw a moggle-man made from snow, neck wrapped with a red scarf that stands next to the door to his home, inviting guests to come on in to the home. He smiled, knowing that the moogle-man was made a special someone. He then fished out an old, complex-designed key that's pretty impossible for any other people could create a copy of the key, except the creator of course, Sticking it inside the keyhole that had the similar design with the key, turning it till he heard a loud 'click' and then he pull out the key, turning the ornamented door knob, inviting himself in the house.

_Ahh… It's good to be back home…_ Axel thought, smelling the familiar air of his home. The red-haired man placed the box on top of a white couch where he and Roxas used to sit together to watch movies and sometimes had sex on that very couch. He took a long glance of the living room. Roxas had done a great job decorating the room for the Christmas seasons, making the red-head smile.

"Roxas! I'm home!" he yelled while taking off his coat and scarf and placing them on the couch. After a while, he didn't hear the voice of his cute lover, making him confused. His confusion was answered by a shallow sound of bells, luring him to follow the sound. Axel then walked toward the sound of the bells, climbing the stairs, till it leaded him to the master bedroom where the sound was louder. Opening the door, he saw a lumpy thing on top of his big bed, a blond tail was moving alluringly making the bell chime. Axel smirked, loosening the tie that was tied around his neck and then crawled on top of the bed, taking a peek of the blonde head that was sleeping soundly. What bothered him was the ornament on his lover's head. He then pulled the bed sheets and he was shocked to see what happen.

His young lover was wearing a very sexy and seductive maid outfit. That only made Axel frozen on place and making his groin hard. Why? Because he knew for sure that Roxas never wore something sexy like this, he was very shy.

A few minutes later, Roxas woken up because of the cold feeling of not being covered with bed sheets. Slowly rubbing his blue eyes, he realized that his boyfriend had come home, much to his expectations.

"Axel, welcome home…" Roxas welcomed the red-head, straddling and hugging him while wiggling his tail, the chime of the bells on his tail made Axel somehow 'defrozen' after seeing the sight of his sexy lover. The red-haired smirked, suddenly biting the blonde's tail, making the boy clad in maid outfit jolt in surprise.

"E-ek! What did you do that for?" said the blonde, blushing.

The red head smirked widely, Took hold the blonde tail and started to rub it, making Roxas squirm and mewl. "A-ah… Axel… S-stop it…" Roxas moaned, gripping the older man's shoulder.

"How can I? I mean… you broke the rules, sleeping on your master's bed. A foul thing a maid would do. You need to be punished…" Axel grinned, nibbling one of the cat ears that popped out from the blonde's head, making the younger moan in pleasure.

Ever since the day Roxas became a Nekomata, his ears and tail were very sensitive. Axel, who knew first about Roxas' situation, began to like teasing the blonde. How he mewls in pleasure surely made him hard.

"I-I'm sorry… Ah! I was just… ngh… tired… You'll f-forgive me… right?" Roxas pouted cutely, hoping that his master would forgive his foul act. The emerald-eyed man grinned, letting the blonde tail go. "I will…" He said, making the blond sighed happily.

"Once I punish you that is…" The older of the two gently pushed his young lover down, started to tug down the black stockings with his teeth, slowly slipping it from the blonde's thigh, revealing a soft, smooth skin. Axel then started to plant kisses on the pale skin, making Roxas shiver in anticipation. Slowly, Axel lifted the short skirt, a noticeable bulge under the lacy panties that became the source of attention.

"Touching made you turned on? How naughty of you…" Axel smirked, poking his lover's manhood, making Roxas jolt. "Ah! Cut it out…" He pleaded, blushing madly. The jade-eyed man then slid down the black underwear to Roxas' thighs. Th thin pair of panties the blonde just wore fell lower and lower as Axel tugged them down till it reaches his thin ankles and thrown away by Axel somewhere. The red-head moved down till he came face to face with his young lover's manhood which is very hard. Roxas moved his hands to cover his exposed crotch when suddenly His wrists were captured by a large hand, bringing them up to his head and were tied by Axel's tie. "Axel! Let me go!" Roxas pleaded, trying to free his hands from the bounds but failed.

Gently, he kissed the tip of Roxas' cock, and then licked it slowly. "Aah… Axel… Please…" Roxas pleaded, the blush in his face was now redder by the second. "Please what, my dear maid?" Axel asked, gently blew air to the heated hard-on. "Mya… Please, I need… you…" Roxas could finally said it. In truth, the young boy missed his lover so much, that he might die even if it was just 3 months. No sweet kisses, no loving hugs, no teases, no sex from the red head made Roxas very lonely.

"Alright, if that's what my little maid wishes…" Axel said, smiling. He then took his young lover's tip into his mouth, enjoying the familiar sweet, salty taste that he hasn't tasted for quite a time. Roxas tried to tug his hands down but couldn't. He missed tangling his hands with Axel's long strands of spiky but soft red hair. Roxas moans due to his lover's warm mouth surrounding his manhood. "Ooh… Axel…" Roxas breathed heavily.

Axel began to lick the base of his lover's cock, slowly enjoying the thick length of his young lover. "A-Axel… o-ooh…" Axel had long missed tasting his lover's erection, though it's just 3 months. He missed hearing Roxas' moans, whimpers, mewls, groans…

Th red-haired then took the length deeper to his mouth till tip touched his throat, making the young boy moan in pleasure. "Ah! Axel…" Roxas moaned, breathings became more ragged. Axel slipped his jade eyes close, slowly bobbing his head up and down in a rhythm, enjoying his angelic boyfriend's moans and pants.

"P-please… M-more…" Roxas pleaded, needing more of warmth from his man. Axel chuckled, creating vibrations in which made Roxas gasp lightly. The blond then moan louder as his older lover began to suck, begging to taste Roxas' essence, making his hips thrust upwards, needing more. Eventually, Axel placed his hands on Roxas' hips to keep himself from chocking, resulting a small whimper and a louder moan as the red-head began to suck harder by the second. "O-oh! Ah! Nnh… Ax! Axel!"

Trails of pre-come starts to trickle out from Roxas' manhood, making Axel crazy needing more of the salty but sweet essence from his boyfriend. Roxas moan very loudly, mewls and whimpers, he knew for sure he won't be able to last long. "Ah… Axel… I-I'm… co-coming soon…"

"Then come, my dear…" Axel said, waiting no more for his boyfriend's release, bobbing his head more, sucking harder. "Ah! Oh! A-Axel! P-please!" Roxas moaned, body trembling harshly.

Not long, Roxas couldn't hold on. "OH! AXEL! AAAAH!" He finally released his white essence to his older lover's mouth, panting very hard. Axel swallowed Roxas' cum, sound of the swallow made Roxas blush.

"U-um… You don't… have to… swallow that, Ax-el…" Roxas panted. Axel chuckled, bringing his head up to meet Roxas' gorgeous blue eyes and kissed his lover for the first time for the past 3 months.

"What made you want to cross dress, my sweet? I thought you don't want to." Axel asked after the sweet lip-lock, reminded by the attire Roxas wore. The blonde blush a little, tugging his bound hands and let Axel untie them. "W-well… You always wanted me to cross dress… So, I thought maybe, I could welcome you with these when you came home from work…" Roxas said shyly, rubbing his wrists. This confession made Axel's jade eyes went wide, then back to normal accompanied by a charming smile that made Roxas' heart melt.

"Thank you, this is a nice way to come home to… I missed you so much, Roxas…" Axel said, hugging his little maid's waist, kissing him tenderly. Roxas smiled between the kiss, wrapping his arms to Axel's neck, burying his hands on the soft red hair. Their tongues tangle in a sweet but sinful dance, needing the taste of each other as if there are the only thing they need to survive.

Sadly, oxygen made this sweet lip reunion come to an end, both panting and gasping for air. Roxas made up the courage to say something to Axel.

"M-master… I know you have been very tired from all work… But, will you let me, your servant, pleasure you?" Roxas said using a very sinful voice, seducing his lover making emerald eyes went wide and then lips curved a smirk, Axel hissed by the second his pants began to feel tight. "All right, my maid… Do the honors…" Axel answered, flipping their positions so that he's under the cat maid, making Roxas squeak and blush.

Slowly, Roxas began to lay kisses on his master's cheeks and to his ears where he nibbled them gently. Soft, pink lips traveled down to Axel's jaw and neck, nibbling and biting gently leaving itty-bitty marks on the red-head's neck earning a sweet groan from the older.

Fingers then danced around Axel's chest, popping the shirt's buttons. Never did Axel saw his Roxas act like this, he's always been the cute, innocent young boy who is very shy and tend to hide a lot behind his back. But, Axel sure beginning to enjoy Roxas' new side, it was kind of sexy. Axel began to assist his little maid on removing the annoying shirt, Roxas began to ravish the lean but muscular skin slowly, kissing all the way until he end up on the perky nipples on his chest.

Roxas began to lick one of the pink buds, while the other one was abused by the blonde's thin fingers. "Rox…" Axel breathed out, hands began to tangle to the blonde hair, touching the soft cat ears, making Roxas shiver a little. The blonde move to the next abandoned nipple, licking it sweetly like a cat licking milk. Slowly Roxas brought his blue eyes glance to emerald ones, his lover was panting gently. The older pulled the blond head, crushing their lips together to a savage kiss.

"You are so sexy, Roxas… Care to do this again sometime?" Axel asked, pulling a ribbon that unties a knot, making the dress slowly slipping to the blonde's shoulder, Roxas gasp and blushed covering his small body with his thin arms, cat ears dropping down. Axel chuckled, pulling the thin arms making the blond confused, and began to kiss them sweetly, Roxas' face began even more red. "Keep blushing like that, your face might burst." Axel laughed, making the blond whimper a little.

The red-head sit up, laying his sweet beauty down on the bed on his back, lifting the other stocking covered thighs. He kissed the small foot, making the blond blush and blush even more when the thin fabric slowly slid down from his thigh are freed his from the silky prison with a small moan. "Umm… Are you happy from my service, master?" Roxas asked sweetly, blush still not leaving his red face.

"Yes, I am my dear… Now, I'll be satisfying you now…" Axel replied, kissing Roxas' sweet lips again. "But… will that be okay?" Roxas asked, worried that his lover wasn't really satisfied by his service just now. "Yes, you long wanted to be pleasured, aren't you?" Axel whispered to the pointy ears, biting it gently. "Y-yes…"Roxas shivered.

Axel began to unbutton his pants, leaving his only in boxers which made him relieved, seeing Roxas like that made him very hard. The blond helped his lover slipping the boxers out, shocked to see Axel's large erection popped out. Axel chuckled, but then gasped when he suddenly felt warmth around his hard-on and he is the most beautiful thing, his sweet boyfriend is giving him a blowjob.

Roxas licked Axel's manhood and thoroughly coating them with his saliva. Roxas pulled out with a 'pop', resting himself, pulling his lover down and kissed Axel gently. "Please, take me Axel…" Roxas pleaded.

"If that's what my maid wish…" Axel said, then whispered an 'I love you' to the boy. He gently lifted Roxas' hips up, positioning the head of his erection in front of the small hole where it lies the blonde's private garden. Slowly and gently, Axel pushed the head inside, taking a glimpse of his young lover who was whimpering a little. Inch by inch, Axel moved, until he was inside Roxas. The boy moaned, tears began to swell up in his blue eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Axel said concernly, hugging the blond head.

"No… I'm okay… I just need some time to adjust…" Roxas replied while panting, though the two made love a lot, Roxas' passage somehow became tighter due to 3 months of no intercourse. "Just tell me if you're good to go…" Axel replied, patting the blonde hair gently.

This what Roxas liked from Axel. Even if Axel is a sex fiend, he will think first of the pain that Roxas was feeling then his libido. "You… can move now…" Roxas finally said, receiving an okay from the pyro. Gently and slowly, Axel pulled out then pushed in, Roxas began to moan as his passage was being forced to open up. "Ugh… I only left you for 3 months, look how… tight you can be…" Axel panted, trying to control his breathing due to Roxas' tightness. "Oooh… Axel… please move…" Roxas whimpered, desperate of fiction, hugging the red-head's neck again.

"Okay, hang on, okay? It's going to be a bit rough." Axel warned, pushing back in, this time with a little more force, speed and deeper, earning a cry from the boy. "Ah! Oh! Axel, please! I need you!" He cried. Axel gained a lot more confidence to move in and out from his sweet love, each thrust became more faster and harder and deeper. "Axel! Please, deeper!" Roxas moaned loudly.

The springs on the bed began to creak, sounds of the headboard tap to the wall, more sounds of moans and groans became more louder by the second. Until a thrust made Axel knew for sure he had hit Roxas' sweet spot, Roxas scream. "AAH! AXEL! FASTER! HARDER! PLEASE!"

That scream made the Axel became encourage to satisfy his blond lover from the absence of 3 months. His thrusts that were steady, became unstable. The creaking on the bed got even worse, so do the tappings also the screams. Up till a few thrusts, Roxas hold his lover tightly, not wanting his to be away, even if it's just a centimeter. Roxas almost reached his limit, he kissed Axel's cheek. "A-Axel! I'm not gonna last any longer!" he whimpered. "Me too, Rox…" Axel whispered to the blond ear.

Axel's hand traveled down where Roxas' hard erection is, warping around it and pumping it, producing white sticky liquid to his hands. Axel began to pump the manhood the same phase as his thrusts, making Roxas' moans and screams even louder. "Axel! I'm coming!" Roxas cried, scratching the red-head's neck, making many red lines.

Axel growled, pumping the erection faster, making Roxas scream very loud. "AAAAAAHHH! A-AXEEEEELL!" Roxas screamed as he came into Axel's hand and spilled over onto his stomach, body began to feel limp. "Roxas!" Axel growled, releasing his contents inside his lover, and falling on top of Roxas, chests heaving up and down.

The pyro then pulled out, some of his white essence trickled out to the back of Roxas' thighs. Axel chuckled when he saw Roxas tried to remove his sweaty uniform, so he decided to help him, freeing the little body from the frilly clothes.

Axel laid next to the blonde's body, covering both of them with the bed sheets. The young teen hugged the large body of Axel, smelling The red-head's scent while Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, kissing the blonde's sweaty forehead. "Thank you for the welcoming gift, Roxas. It was amazing." Axel chuckled, making the blonde blush.

"T-thanks…" He replied. "Now, go to sleep. I love you, my sweet." Axel said, hugging Roxas close. "Good night, Axel. I love you too." Roxas replied, pecking Axel's lips before drifting to sleep. Axel closed his eyes, falling asleep in a warm embrace.

* * *

Axel woken up by the annoying sunlight that hit his eyes. He began to find his sweet someone, when he noticed there's no one next to him. Suddenly, His nostrils smelled a very familiar breakfast menu. 'OH! Eggs, bacon and toast!' Axel thought, dressing himself with a t-shirt and pajama pants. Walking down the stairs, the smell of food made his stomach growl. The scent brought him to the kitchen, where a small figure was doing the dishes while humming along a Christmas tune that was playing at the television.

The red-head hugged the little figure from the back, back the younger giggle. "Why, good morning Axel!" He said cheerfully. "Good Morning to you too, my dear." Axel replied, making a quick kiss to his love's lips before going to the table where it lies his favorite breakfast meal. Taking a knife and fork, Axel began to munch his food fast, missing Roxas' cooking. Roxas giggled seeing the older man eating his food. He then sit in front of Axel, enjoying the view of Axel eating while swishing his tail left and right while eating.

Axel suddenly stopped eating, making the blonde confused. "Is everything okay, Axel?" He asked.

"Nothing. Hang on, and don't' move." Axel said, while walking towards the coat that was laid there from last night. He then took out a small box then taking out a bouquet of Roses. Axel walked to Roxas, kneeling down.

"Roxas, my dear. Back before, I used to stalk you just to get to know you and get your attention. Now, I finally had given the right to be with you for 4 years. I feel that this relationship can go further than this." Axel then presented the roses to Roxas. "Inside that bouquet, 12 roses are real, 1 is a fake. I will love you until the last rose dies." Axel smiles, Roxas trying to hold a back tears.

Axel then kneel down in front of his young love, Presenting the box that had a sapphire gem as an ornament. "Roxas Kurosawa, will you take me, Axel Shigehito as a partner in your life?" Axel waited for an answer. Roxas couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes, tears flowing freely. "Yes, yes! I do! Oh, Axel!" Roxas hugged the older man, tears still flowing from joy. Axel was smiling so genuinely, that make him even more handsome.

Axel then took Roxas' right hand, slipping the ring to his ring finger. "I love you, Axel." Roxas said, smiling very sweetly making Axel smile. "I love you too, forever." They then sealed the proposal with the sweetest kiss.

It was the greatest day for both of their lives, on the Holy Day.

THE END

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Oh, yeah! 1**__**st**__** lemon done! I repeat, this is my very first lemon. I'm sorry if I didn't make it too well, endings too cliché. I'm still a newbie at this. So, I need a lot of your comments. But, please don't flame me…**_

_**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY 2012!**_


End file.
